


BELONGS

by KareraRC



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareraRC/pseuds/KareraRC
Summary: 温热的气息打在Token颈间，让他在拉开距离后忍不住又躺回去抱着Clyde。微肉的身子软绵绵的，肌肤相贴的感觉真的很好。





	BELONGS

**Author's Note:**

> 他们属于彼此。  
> 两人均已成年、交往初期小情侣设定。  
> 相比起车 我只是想无脑撒糖。  
> 一年前屯稿 修改了一下当做s22开播贺文……大概文句画风有些对不上吧。  
> 作者token厨 迷妹描写手法无法避免 若有任何不适请在心底用力唾骂我。

该死的紧。Token吞下一声呻吟，用尽全部力气去克制自己不一举深入身下颤抖着的男孩儿，狠狠顶弄他，彻底占有。老天，感谢他多年来养成的忍耐力。  


所以他只是尽量平稳地一点点放进去，并不时停顿，好让Clyde缓冲适应。额上渗出密汗，他不知道还能忍到什么时候。  


Clyde同样不好受。仍未熟稔的开拓下，难受与快意相较总是占比例更多。紧咬下唇，他断断续续发出柔声呜咽以及丝丝快感引起的呻吟，又渐转变成抽泣。  


注意到这点的Token暂时停了动作再次俯腰，从后面啄吻他的肩头，又舔舔人印下红印的嘴唇以示抚慰：“还可以吗？”  


“呃…啊…”回应是溢出嘴边的软叫，尾音不受控制地扬起，意识到难以出声，Clyde涨红脸点点头。  


操。Token下面硬得发痛。他想用力拥抱他，欺负他，听他委委屈屈的可爱哭泣，再替他舔掉每滴眼泪。……想把他从头到脚，全部拆吃入腹。他真的，真的想。  


但他还是耐心地向前挪着。直到总算被全部包容，两人均吐出了低低的呻吟。Token把Clyde面朝他抱起来坐到他腿上去，这样更方便活动。  


也更加深入。  


获得更多快感使Clyde难耐地叫出来，更收紧了环抱他臂膀的手臂。受到激励的Token神色微松，总算愿意开始缓慢律动，让对方更好适应。Clyde无助地眨着眼睛，手指弯曲紧抓对方肩头，让涨满与酥麻感逐渐将他吞噬。  


炙热在体内尝试征服每一处，理智将被吞并的慌张令Clyde鼻子一酸，又流下几滴泪。他侧头，把脸颊放在心上人的肩上努力忍住哭腔，只是张口不断喘息着。途中Clyde又把注意力转移到Token棱角分明的侧脸，竟看得有些着迷了。  


另一边，紧而温热的感觉让Token喘出粗气，这很难忍。单手扶起肩上的小脑袋，指节有意无意地抚过肌肤，引起人的阵阵颤动，他怜爱地咬着对方的耳朵：“May I…?”。Clyde一时竟想不出该如何回应。所以他只是吸吸鼻子，颤抖着低头吻了Token的肩头，收紧环抱人的双手。容纳对方的地方随动作收缩了一下。  


Token倒吸口气，腾手托住Clyde的后颈，稍歪头压向那已吻到略微发肿的唇，伸舌相交，唾液沿嘴角渗出。放开了束缚，他下身愈发狂野，肌肤相撞的啪啪响声充斥房间，顶得Clyde在他身上颠来颠去的直往后仰，又让Token一把揽回怀中紧紧固定住抽插。如此便没有余地——深深浅浅的抽动，Clyde全数接收。  


赤裸胸膛紧贴交换着炽热心跳，仿佛连生命都共享。挤压中Clyde的那物一下下戳过Token的分明腹肌，棕发男孩无法控制自己不去发出声音，甜腻的混进哭腔的叫声在两人耳边清楚响起，这引起身上人更热烈地活动。他觉得难堪，却无法停歇。  


很多事在此时好像都模糊了，不重要了。除了……  


无意义的甜腻音节从口中发出，棕发男孩手环着Token的脖颈，因体位俯视他的脸。  


除了你。  


栗色眼眸中神色此刻软得似云雾。  
　　

无尽的快感疯狂涌进脑袋，Clyde的脑子一片空白，半张嘴可再发不出一点声音，眼泪始终崩了堤大颗砸下。Token不确定自己是否还有闲心去安慰，事实上对方的眼泪更使他喉间作渴。腰肢高频率的动作把Clyde逼到边缘，另只手游走于背脊和腰臀细细品尝挑逗细嫩皮肤，同时将对方的抽咽全数纳入口中。  


突然用力一顶，Clyde猛然抽气睁大双眸：“——！”甚至未发出实音，下身便陆续射出几柱精液，分别落在彼此的小腹，他的下巴，和Token的手上。他到达了顶峰。  


眼前漫开片刻的朦胧，随着括约肌下意识的痉挛，Clyde隐约看到身上的男人很快草草抽动几下，肠壁便中感到一股热流。对方慢慢退出，不慎在床单上留下三两滴。反正都归Token洗，Clyde想。  


还喘着气，他轻声呢喃：“Token……”简短的名字透出令Clyde微咧开嘴的甜意。唇边换来温柔细碎的亲吻，脸颊两旁骨节分明的手捧着他，小心翼翼得仿佛手间是什么珍贵的易碎品一般。他迷迷糊糊地偏过头去讨要更多，舌头纠缠间发出的水声几乎令他脸红。  


温热的气息打在Token颈间，让他在拉开距离后忍不住又躺回去抱着Clyde。微肉的身子软绵绵的，肌肤相贴的感觉真的很好。Token放空脑袋缓了会儿，直到搭在对方腰间的手再次不安分起来。  


他重新往下移，指尖缓缓划过身下爱人每处他早熟记于心的敏感带，若有若无的触碰显得那么坏心眼。被撩拨得难耐，Clyde尝试用最凶的样子瞪他，后者却仿佛视若无睹，除了嘴角露出的一抹笑意。  


Token握住Clyde略显疲惫的半软活儿，下巴抵在大腿侧伸舌舔了舔顶端，暗夜中好看的脸被隐约勾勒出来，双眼黑亮亮地望他。眸中闪着无法抗拒的光，在月色下直勾心房。看着这幅景象，Clyde差点管不住喉间欲出的呻吟。  


对方于是轻轻笑出声来，轻柔快活的声音消散在空气中，而这总能把他的小恋人迷得找不着北。偏头以唇轻触颊边的挺立，Token弯起嘴角：“再来一次？”  
　　


End file.
